The Few, the Proud, the Heartbroken
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: Marine Sergeant Elliot Stabler takes a bet that he can steal the Colonel's son's girlfriend by the end of the month. Although he may just find that some things don’t come so easy, not even to a Marine. EO and OT
1. Chapter 1

I own no one

A/N: Hello loyal, true, and awesome readers. I have decided that with everybody doing High School stories, I'll give it a go. But then I thought, 'wait… _everybody _is doing High School stories'. So I decided to do my own kind of High School story, but not really, but sort of… you'll get what I mean. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and if not, then I hope you enjoyed this ramble of Author notes. EO and OT pairing.

"How much further?" Alex asked as her head bobbed along to the radio.

"We're only like five minutes away from the base," Olivia told her. "Get your ID out."

"I told my mother I would call her from the hotel by five," Alex informed her as she pulled her driver's license out of her wallet. "And it is now 4:27. Give five minutes to get to the base, that's 4:32, another eleven minutes to find the base lodging, that's 4:43, given how it's a Friday and the last day of classes for a majority of college students, fourteen minutes to check in, another two minutes to get our room, another minute to get up to the room. We're looking at a 5:00 PM precise check in. Now, if we just maintain this speed-."

"Alex, you're going to be a sophomore in college this year, I'm going to be a senior. We're allowed to take road trips without checking in with our parents every two hours."

"Well it doesn't hurt to just let them know you're okay."

"I'm really beginning to wonder why I brought you with me," Olivia said as she took another turn which brought them to the main gate where two soldiers in uniforms were waiting to check their ID's. "You're starting to become really annoying."

"You brought me with you because if you hadn't, you would spend all day with Travis-,"

"Trevor,"

"Whoever, but you'd spend all day sleeping, then spend all night doing god knows what in the room, and you're be able to experience any of the customs or culture that Fort Jackson has to offer."

"That and you wanted a hot piece of military ass all to yourself," Olivia said with a smirk as she drove up to the gate and slowed her car to a stop as one of the guards approached her.

"Good evening, mam. May I please see ID from both you and your passenger?"

Olivia handed him both hers and Alex's ID. The guard looked at it for a moment before he looked in at them.

"Can you please inform me of your business here at Fort Gordon and how long you'll be staying?"

"Me and my friend are staying at the base lodging, I'm going to be staying there about a month, and I'm here to meet my boyfriend, Trevor Langan, son of Marine Corp Coronel Robert Langan."

The guard nodded and then stepped aside as Olivia drove through the gate, the smile on Olivia's face growing bigger with every inch they drove.

"I can't believe I'm finally going to see him again."

"How long has it been since you two actually met face to face?" Alex asked as she looked out the window.

"Three months. But he graduated and got his BA last May, and he's going to get his masters up at Sienna this year and we're moving in together. That's why we took your mothers van, actually. At the end of the month, he and all his stuff is riding back with us. I feel so bad for him though. He's had to go to three different colleges, gets credits transferred… I'm so glad he's finally just going to one school for the rest of the time."

"You really think you're ready to live with someone on a permanent basis? I mean you're only twenty, Olivia," Alex reminded her as she looked down at the floor of the car.

"Your point?" Olivia asked a little snippier then intended as she looked at the hand written directions on the dashboard.

"My point is that maybe you should think things through a little more before you jump into this."

Olivia sighed in contempt as she made a quick left turn. "Alex, you've known me for three years. When have I ever jumped into something I wasn't absolutely sure about?"

"Getting engaged to David McIvor."

"Doesn't count, that was before I met you."

Alex chuckled and shook her head. "Whatever. I'm just saying really think about it before you do this."

Olivia nodded as she pulled into the hotel parking lot, "alright. But I'm telling you, Alex, it's going to work out, and you want to know why I know it's going to work out?"

She pulled into a spot and looked over at her best friend for the past three years, a rare smile on the brunettes face, "because we love each other."

* * *

"I hate that stupid bitch," Marine Corp Sergeant Elliot Stabler grumbled as he all but slammed his tray of food down at the table.

"What's your problem?" Army Sergeant Odafin 'Fin' Tutuola asked as he took a bite of what the dining hall had dubbed fish.

"My Captain is making me take another PT test tomorrow morning," Elliot told him as he poured the dressing over his salad.

"I thought you took one yesterday?"

"I did! The idiot lost the results!"

Fin couldn't help but chuckle as he took another bite of his food. "Well look at it this way, at least you only have to pass by Marine standards. It's not like you actually have to pass being an actual difficult PT test like Soldiers have to."

"Please" Elliot said with a smirk as he looked up from his food at one of his closest friends on base. "A Marine will be able to kick the ass of any Soldier, any day, any time."

Fin shook his head and shoveled another fistful of food into her mouth. "Keep dreaming, jar head."

Elliot let out a laugh and picked up a fork full of salad before he let out a loud groan.

"What's wrong?" Fin asked as he looked down at the plate of food. "Find a piece of hair in the salad again?"

Elliot shook his head and jerked his head towards the door. "Nope, it's Langan and his boy toy Vuse. God I hate those snarky sons of bitches."

Fin looked around and also groaned as he saw the good looking, well dressed civilian enter the dining hall, laughing at something one of them had said. "They're both fucking pretty boy civilians; they shouldn't even be allowed to eat here."

"They're not supposed to," Elliot grumbled darkly. "But Langan's dad the head of JAG through, so his ass thinks he and his friends get free reign to do whatever the hell they wants."

"You're an MP, go arrest them."

"And have my ass chewed out by the almighty Cornel Langan? No thanks. I already have enough problems with that dick. I swear, I could bring in a private who blew a .20 into the breathalyzer after smashing his car head first into a building, and the idiot will say he was fine to drive home and I was being too overzealous, and get the entire arrest thrown out. What the hell is the point of having MP's if you're allowed to get away with whatever the hell you want because the head of JAG hates you?"

"And that is why I became Infantry and Air Bourne. I don't have to deal with asses like that."

Elliot shook his head in disbelief. "That idiot never even served outside the base. You and me, however, who have had two tours overseas each, get treated like crap because we choose to actually work for a living then be an officer or some paper pusher. It's bullshit."

Fin shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you, man. You just have to roll with the punches."

"And not only that," Elliot continued as if Fin hadn't of spoken. "But junior here is ever worse! He looks at us like we're the scum of the earth because of the same reasons! When he or his father probably wouldn't know one end of a gun from the other! I really hope that his face and my boot meet someday really soon."

"I believe I just heard a threat against me, and that is subject to prosecution as per UCMJ law," a pretentious voice beside them rang out.

Both Elliot and Fin looked over at Trevor and both groaned loudly as Trevor stood there, not a neatly gelled piece of hair out of place, his simple white T-Shirt and jeans fitting just right against his muscles, his gray green eyes dancing with excitement and a smirk on his lips as he looked down at the two of them, his friend standing beside him looking just as cocky.

"Don't you have to be in school or something?" Elliot snapped.

"Now, what on earth would my father think if I was to tell him, that a soldier and a marine, one of whom is an MP, had issued a threat of violence against me? I would think that a demotion would be sufficient."

"Or maybe even a dishonorable discharge," his friend suggested.

Elliot and Fin caught one another's eyes before they turned back to Trevor who crossed his arms, the smug grin growing larger. "Look, Langan," Elliot began, forcing himself to stay calm. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be an ass to you. Me and Tutuola were just bull shitting around, you know? That's how service men act around one another. We didn't mean anything by it."

"Sorry, _Private_ Stabler, but rules are rules. And clearly threats against an innocent civilian can warrant a demotion."

Elliot glowered at him and Fin kicked him gently under the table, a silent warning for him not to lose it. "It's Sergeant, actually," Elliot growled.

"However," Trevor said as if Elliot hadn't of spoken. "Seeing as how I have a very important night tonight; I can't afford to spend it filling out paperwork and whatnot, so this one you got for free, Stabler. But don't expect another one."

With a final smirk, Trevor and his friend left to go stand in line, Elliot and Fin looking after them.

"God I hate those pricks," Elliot grumbled softly, "just once I'd like to kick the ever loving shit out of them."

"And I'd like Halle Berry bent over my kitchen table every night, but we can't always get what we want."

Elliot chuckled softly and sighed as he picked up another spoonful of food. "God I can't wait to get out of this base and away from them."

* * *

"God I hate those two," Trevor told his friend as he looked back at Elliot and Fin. "Just because he's an MP and my father is a DA, he hates on him nonstop."

"He's a hot head MP who thinks he's such a hot shot just because he knows how to point and shoot a gun. Just let it go, Trevor," his friend, Seth Vuse, told him as they inched nearer the food.

"Him and Tutuola are just so... idiotic when it comes to the law."

"You have to learn to ignore them, Trevor."

"Sorry, but getting told that someone wants your face to meet their boot is rather difficult to ignore."

Seth shrugged. "So report them to your father."

Trevor shook his head. "I'm not going to do that."

"Why not?"

"Because Stabler is a good Marine and Tutuola is a good Soldier, even if they are world class assholes."

Seth shook his head in disbelief. "Whatever. So what time are you meeting Olivia?"

A smile lit up Trevor's face as Olivia's name was mentioned. "Around eight. She actually is supposed to be getting in around now, but I figure I'd give her a few hours to get settled in."

"I get it. Give her a little rest time before you keep her up all night," Seth said with a chuckle. "I gotta tell you, man, I envy you so much. I mean your woman is one fine piece of tail."

Trevor whipped around and got a few inches away from him, a scowl on his usually handsome face. "Don't talk about her like that."

"It's true though," Seth said with smugness about him. "I mean you could have any woman on base, and you stick with some woman who lives up in New York who you met in high school. She's got to be packing some heat in the bedroom."

"Will you just knock it off?" Trevor snapped as they reached the food. "Olivia is special, alright? I really think that she's the one, you know? Whenever I see her, it's like nothing else matters but her, and I don't want to do anything else but just be with her for the rest of my life."

"Dude… that was probably the sweetest, most romantic, and completely and utterly gay thing you've ever said, come on, man! Grow a freaking pair and stop talking like you were in some lame ass rom com! You're the son of a Marine for Christ sakes, not some freaking starving poet!"

Trevor shook his head as he rolled his eyes at his friend's words. "Anyone ever tell you that you have a great way with words?"

"They tell me I got a great way with my tongue, but I don't think that's what you were talking about," Seth said with a smirk as he eyed a couple of soldiers walking past him. "God, I love a woman in a uniform."

Trevor sighed but remained silent as he and Seth got their food and sat down at a nearby table.

"Don't forget," Seth said as he cut the fish, "you and me, Navy VS Army football, next Saturday."

"And Olivia."

Seth groaned and all but slammed his head on the table. "Now she's infringing on your right to go watch a game on the weekends with your best bro. I'm telling you, man, this isn't right! Women think that just because they're more esthetically pleasing that-"

"She's bringing a hot rich blond female friend who's going to law school."

"The more the merrier!" Seth said as he perked back up. "Tell her she's more than welcome!"

Trevor chuckled and nodded, "will do."

Ugh, I could NOT find a good way to end this! Hope you liked it anyway and don't forget to press that purplish bluish button at the bottom there.


	2. Chapter 2

I own no one

A/N I'm doing pretty good with 'Unlocked' and MTC 3 and I actually have this one all planned out, something I really should start doing with my mountain of un updated stories, so I figured why not give it a go again.

"I can't believe you booked us separate rooms and didn't even both telling me about it!" Alex muttered as she kicked the TV stand in front of her, a look of mild sorrow on her face.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she put away the remainder of her clothes in the dresser the hotel had provided her. "Alex, I haven't seen my boyfriend in three months, the man I'm head over heels in love with… did you really expect me and you to share the same room?"

"Then why did you invite me at all if you just wanted to hang out with _Trevor_ all day?" she asked, spitting his name out like it was a bitter poison. "I'm going to be beyond bored while you're out having all sorts of fun with him."

"You're being very immature and selfish right now, Alex," Olivia told her as she turned to face the upset blonde. "I invited you because you're my best friend, but I haven't seen him in three months. Do you know how long three months is without actual sex? Okay hearing his voice over the phone can only do so much."

"Yes, trust me since Nick broke up with me, I'm very well aware of what three months is without sex."

"But you've never had sex with Trevor." A dreamy smile came over Olivia's face. "I swear to god, that man could simply look at me and I would take him right there. Plus the 'taller men and longer' rumor… totally true."

Alex held up her hands in mock surrender. "Okay, didn't really need to hear that." Alex sighed and a sad grin appeared on her face. "I guess you're right though. I should have realized we weren't sharing rooms."

"And I'm sorry for not telling you." Olivia went over and briefly hugged her, "and hey! Think of it this way! You won't have to camp out in the hall way or turn your I-Pod on as loud as it'll go at night. I'm actually doing you a favor."

Alec let out a laughed and hugged her back. "Yeah, yeah, you're right. So when does prince charming show up?"

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door.

Olivia literally squealed in happiness and jumped up and down using Alex's shoulders as leverage. "He's here, he's here, he's here!"

"How could I have ever doubted your maturity level in regards to this relationship?" Alex muttered as Olivia pushed her out of the way and ran to the door.

She turned back to Alex and smoothed out the outfit she was wearing. "How do I look?"

"You look fine, Olivia. Now will you open the door so I can meet this guy?"

Olivia took a deep breath before she faced the door once more and opened it, smiling as big as she had in her life.

They wasted one moment looking at one another before Olivia threw her arms around him and kissed him hungrily on the mouth. Trevor dropped the bouquet of roses he had brought her and scooped her up in his arms. She wrapped her legs around him and he stumbled at first but regained his balance quickly as he slammed into the wall, their passionate kiss continuing.

When they finally needed air they broke apart, both panting heavily and Olivia leaned her head up against his.

"I missed you so much," he breathed.

"I missed you too," purred Olivia.

A loud throat clearing caused both of them to turn away and saw Alex standing there with her brow raised in confusion. "Well… that was interesting."

Olivia smiled as Trevor gently set her down and wrapped his arm around her waist and she leaned her head against his shoulders. "I'm sorry, Alex. Trevor, this is my best friend, Alex Cabot. Alex, this is the love of my life, Trevor Langan."

Alex walked over to him and held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Trevor."

"Nice to meet you too, Alex," he said with a warm grin as he took her hand and shook it.

"Olivia was right, you are tall."

Trevor chuckled and shrugged. "Well she seems to like it, so that's all that really matters."

Olivia looked up at him and smiled. "You're damn right, I do. I love being able to wear the tallest heels I can find and still not be taller than him."

"Well nice to know you love my height for fashion. If you want I can buy some lifts so you can wear those beautiful ten inch heels you're so fond of."

Olivia laughed before she looked down the hall way. "Where's Seth? I thought he was coming as well?"

"Seth?" Who's Seth?"

Olivia broke out of Trevor's embrace and walked over towards Alex. "Well I thought about the fight we had before we even had it, and I didn't want you to be lonely, so Trevor has a friend who's gonna be hanging out with you while me and him are off doing whatever."

Alex raised her brow in a bit of annoyance. "Olivia, if you're trying to hook me up-."

"I'm not, I swear I'm not… okay I might be, but he's a really nice guy… kind of. But he's really hot!"

"Olivia!"

"Oh there he is now," Olivia said hastily as she turned towards the man who had just gotten off the elevator and was walking towards them. "Hi, Seth!"

Alex turned and bit back a groan of annoyance. He had a smirk on his face and walked with a swagger that she had to force herself not to laugh at. He was already looking her up and down.

"Is this the hot rich blond female friend who's going to law school you were telling me about?"

"Love how he really captured my personality," Alex told Olivia dryly who rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Come on, Alex, don't be like this," Olivia pleaded softly. "Now me and Trevor have to go to the PX to buy a few things."

"The PX?"

"It's like a military base mall Wal-Mart thing. You two should get to know one another a little bit."

Alex opened her mouth to presumingly argue but took one look at Olivia's desperate face and nodded. "Fine, fine… I'll be nice."

Olivia smiled at her and hugged her again.

"You're gonna get to know me, and you'll be nice… I like the sound of that," Seth said with a smug chuckle once again looking up and down Alex.

The two women broke apart and Olivia gave him a half assed attempt at a glare before she turned to Trevor.

"Ready to go?" Olivia asked as she interweaved his hand in hers.

"After you."

Olivia positively beamed before she and Trevor walked towards the elevator leaving Alex and Set alone in the hall way.

The moment Trevor was gone Seth dripped the smirk and rolled his eyes. "Dear god, they're like high schoolers!"

"I know," Alex agreed. "You would think a law student and a CJ student would act a little more mature than that."

"Well love does strange things to people. 'I'll follow you and make a heaven out of hell, and I'll die by your hand which I love so well'."

Alex opened her mouth in confusion and turned towards him a look of astonishment on her face. "I'm sorry, did you just quote Shakespeare?"

"I'm an English major; I could recite his entire body of works off the top of my head if I wanted to."

Alex held back a look of wonderment and looked over his face. He really was handsome with light blue eyes and light brown hair with flecks of blonde.

"Sorry but… you don't seem like the guy to know Shakespeare, much less recite it off at the tip of a hat."

"You just met me. That whole womanizing masochistic burly act is just that, an act in front of Trevor."

"Why though?"

Seth shrugged. "We've been luckier than any other Marine brats out there. When his father gets transferred somewhere, it always ends up that my parents got transferred to the same place like a month behind him. We're best friends who have actually gotten to BE best friends since seventh grade on. So I act like a, forgive the horribly inappropriate metaphor, douche In front of him so he doesn't know my secret."

Alex nodded and took a step closer to him bringing up her hand to run it down his arm. "And what secret would that happen to be?" she asked in a mild flirty voice.

"That I'm gay."

Alex dropped her hand and stepped back and shook her head. "Good looking, recites Shakespeare, is getting a college degree… why would he be straight?"

Seth laughed at her words. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

Alex looked back up at him and nearly melted at the smile on his face. "So why don't you just tell him? I mean if you've guys have been friends since seventh grade…"

"I don't want him to think that I'm thinking about sleeping with him every time I go to talk to him. Plus he's not really my type."

"So what is your type?"

"For one, not someone who's taller than me. Call me shallow, but that's a no go. And I don't know… someone who isn't so… smug all the time, you know what I mean?"

Alex nodded. "I completely know what you mean. So we're supposed to be getting to know one another and act like we're flirting… what do you want to do?"

"There's a new Kevin Costner movie on PPV. I heard that he shows his ass and chest in it. And since your friend ditched you after you drove all the way from New York to Georgia with her to be with her man, I think the least she could do is pay for a movie."

Alex laughed and once again nodded in agreement. "I completely agree."

Taking her by the hand, the two went into the room, shutting the door behind them.

**

* * *

**

Olivia went to open the door but Trevor put a hand on hers. "Just hand on one second."

Olivia turned to him in a bit of confusion but relaxed when she saw him smile at her. "I don't think I can go the entire twenty minutes it'll take to get to the PX."

"Why?"

"Because it's illegal for me to do this while driving."

He leaned over and kissed her on the lips, his hands on her hips pressing up against her. She let out a soft moan as his hands slipped under her blouse, his hands warm against her skin.

She opened her mouth and let him slip his tongue inside as he massaged her own. Olivia worked her hands up to the back of his head and gently pulled on his hair. She leaned up against the car and he followed, pinning her there with his frame. She could feel the cool metal from the car over her clothing.

Olivia moaned inside his mouth, sending a shudder through both of them as she rubbed up against him, loving the effect she had on him as he kissed her back more passionately.

Trevor's hands reached in between them and Olivia gasped softly as his hand slipped inside her jeans.

"Trevor, wait," she whispered in his ear. Trevor pulled his hand out and took a step back; both of them slightly panting.

"I'm sorry," he told her his breathing slightly haggard. "I know I went to fast, but it's just I haven't seen you in three months. I know that's not an excuse and-."

"Baby, do NOT apologize for that," Olivia almost pleaded as she grabbed his hand and pulled him back against her before draping her arms around his neck. "That's not why I asked you to stop."

"Then why did you?"

Olivia smirked as she reached over and kissed his neck. "Because I knew once we really started we wouldn't be able to stop, and we still need to go to the store to buy protection."

A look of relief appeared on Trevor's face. "You know I almost miss the days when I used to carry one around in my wallet."

Olivia nodded in agreement as she pulled away to look at him. "I miss that too. But it's twenty minutes to the store, you said? So we go, get in, out real quick, we come back here, and…"

"I like the sound of that."

They gave one another a quick kiss before Trevor pulled her away from the car and opened the passenger side door for her.

"My, such a gentleman," Olivia said as she smirked when he helped her in the car.

"Yeah yeah, don't spread it around," he said jokingly as he shut the door before going over and getting in his own side of the car and getting in.

He started the car and backed out of the parking garage.

* * *

Elliot and Fin pulled into the PX parking lot and Elliot drove around for at least five minutes looking for a parking spot.

"Why the hell is it so packed tonight?" Elliot grumbled in annoyance laying on his horn as if the noise would make the cars move any faster. "I'm a god damn Marine! I should have prefance when it comes to civilians!

"It's Friday night, the colleges just graduated on Wednesday. It doesn't matter if you're a five star General, you're gonna wait to get a space… And you're still pissed off about what Langan said to you aren't you?"

"He called me a private!" he shouted as if the offense was evident. How would you feel if he called YOU a private?"

"I'd take it with a grain of salt. You're a sergeant, your uniform shows it, you act like one, and your squad knows it… why are you getting so pissed off?"

"Because that bastard thinks he can say whatever he wants because his father is the head of JAG. Its bull shit and I'm getting sick of it!"

"Well he's only gonna be here a few more weeks. I heard that he's moving up to New York to get his masters."

"Thank god," Elliot muttered. "And even better news is that I just found a parking spot."

Elliot nodded towards an empty spot just several cars away and drove over to it. He just started to turn to pull into it when another car sped in and stole the spot.

"That little prick!" Elliot muttered angrily as he opened up the car.

"Elliot, don't!" Fin warned but it was too late. Elliot had already got out of the car and slammed it shut before Fin even gripped his own car handle.

"Hey!" he shouted as he approached the car. "That was clearly my spot, you just cut me off!"

He saw the passenger side open and he braced himself for a fight when the person exited the car.

"You had no-!" And he was stopped short.

The person who got out of the car had chestnut colored hair that was straight with a touch of wave with light brown highlights with tan skin but Elliot could tell it was natural color instead of from spending hours at the tanning booth, with brown eyes that look apologetic.

She also had a firm muscular body, like one he was used to seeing on the female Marines and it gave her the clear cut evidence she worked out on a regular basis.

"I'm so sorry," she told him, and Elliot knew she meant it. "I didn't even know he was going to do it until he did."

Elliot stared at her for a little bit longer before he cleared his throat and shook his head. "No it's um… don't worry about it. I'm sorry for yelling, it's just I had a hell of a bad day. I'm Elliot Stabler by the way, 1-61 MP unit; Marines."

"Olivia Benson, room 232, Sienna College."

Elliot chuckled softly. "So you're not in the military?"

Olivia shook her head and almost looked offended at the question. "No I'm just up here visiting my boyfriend."

"Who?"

Before she could answer the driver got out and Elliot snarled at the man as he shut the door.

"You're the prick that cut me off?" he spat at Trevor as he glowered at Elliot and walked over to Olivia.

"I didn't cut you off, Stabler; I was just faster than you. Now leave her the hell alone!"

"Hey she's the one who started talking to me!"

Trevor took a step towards him but Olivia stood in front of Trevor and gently pushed him back. "Baby, let's just go get another spot or we'll pull right up front and run right in and out. We only have to get one thing anyway."

Trevor looked down at her for a moment before he turned back to Elliot. "Stay the hell out of my way, Stabler. Come on, Liv, let's go."

Trevor wrapped his arm around her waist and the two went to get back in their car.

"What the hell did you say to me, you little punk?" Elliot demanded as he stormed over to them and gripped Trevor by the arm and twisted both him and Olivia around.

Trevor raised his fist to hit him but was a few seconds too late. Olivia raised her hand and slapped Elliot as hard as she could.

Elliot took a few stunned steps back and held his hand to her face, his eyes wide with astonishment.

"Don't touch him again, you bastard!" Olivia snarled as Trevor held her back.

Elliot heard Fin get out of the car and race over to them ready to jump in and fight.

Elliot took a step towards Olivia and almost instantly Trevor forced her behind him. "Lay a finger on her, Stabler, I DARE YOU!" Trevor growled with a crazed look in his eyes and Elliot, although he would never admit this to himself or to any other person around him, was actually scared of Trevor at that moment.

"I'm… I'm not going to," he muttered looking past Trevor at Olivia who was glaring daggers at Elliot.

After being sure Elliot wasn't going to retaliate he turned to Olivia. "Come on, Liv. We can get what we need at the Wal-Mart off base. It's only about ten minutes away."

Trevor led her away from Elliot and Fin and they got back in the car shutting the doors behind them.

They watched as they drove away with their tires squealing. Beside him Elliot heard Fin stifle his laughter.

"And please tell me what was so funny about that?" Elliot demanded as he finally turned away from the vehicle to face his friend.

"You got slapped by a chick."

Elliot rolled his eyes at Fin's amusement and shook his head. "I'll tell you what though, that girl can pack a slap."

"And she was freaking hot as shit too. Why didn't you ask her out?"

"It couldn't have anything to do with her dating my arch nemesis, could it?"

"'Arch nemesis'… What are you a super hero? And last time I checked, if a chick dates the guy that hates you, that's like she has a huge ass neon sign pointing at her saying 'date me and have revenge sex in my boyfriend's car!'

"She slapped me as hard as she could because I grabbed him by the shoulder… I don't think she's gonna give me some in that ass holes car anytime soon. Although she does look like she would be fun to have for a night or two."

Fin shrugged and turned back towards the car. "Well if you don't think you can do it…"

Elliot jogged up to him and turned him around to face him. "Hang on, hang on, hang on… I didn't say I couldn't do it. I'm just saying she wouldn't want to."

"Exactly… you couldn't make her break up with that bastard prick for you. And honestly if she's setting her standards that low that she'll date scum like Langan, it would have been easy."

Fin turned away and Elliot missed the sly grin on his face. Elliot turned him around again a smug look on her face. "What are you saying here, soldier? I could get any girl on this base if I wanted to."

Fin rolled his eyes to the heavens. "Oh don't make me laugh, marine… you're right, you couldn't get her. Guess she wants a real man like _Langan_."

He went to turn around again but Elliot stopped him. "You're wrong, and I'm going to prove it."

"I smell a bet," Fin chuckled as he rubbed his hands together.

"Good nose. I bet I can get her to date me by the time she leaves."

"And I bet she never stops making goo goo eyes at Langan.

"The usual wager?"

Fin nodded and stock out his hand. Elliot shook it briefly before they let go of one another's hand. Elliot clapped Fin on the shoulder and chuckled. "You're going down, Tutuola. I never lose a bet."

"First time for everything, Stabler….," Fin said with a smug grin. "First time for everything."

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

I own no one but my own people

**A/N I realized today there could be some confusion as to when this all takes place. This DOES NOT take place during the Iraqi Freedom war. This takes place during the Desert Storm war. Also; Kathy and the kids are nonexistent.**

The Next Day: Barton Field, Army VS Navy Football game.

"20 dollars on Army! Anyone for Army!" Elliot shouted out as he looked around the entrance.

"Stop it, man, you're gonna get us in trouble," Fin muttered as he looked around trying to make sure none of his superiors were watching.

"Oh relax, it's a football game, you're supposed to bet."

"Not blatantly. And speaking of bets." A sly smile appeared on Fin's face. "You talked to that Olivia chick yet?"

"I overheard Langan and Vuse speaking about going to the football game a few days ago so I'll wait until he gets a drink, go chat her up, and bag me not only a sexy piece of ass, but your money as well."

"What about Fins money?" a voice from behind them spoke.

Elliot and Fin turned and saw Staff Sergeant Melinda Warner looking at the two of them in confusion.

"Hey, Warner," Elliot greeted warmly. "What's up with the duty uniform?"

"I can only stay for about thirty minutes before I have to go give a bunch of new airmen a CLS course," Warner answered with a shrug. "But what were you saying about Fin's money?"

"Don't worry about it, Warner," Fin said with a chuckle. "Because it's going to be Elliot who ends up giving me all of his money once he fails to win over Langan's girl."

Warner frowned at the two of them. "Why can't you guys just leave him alone?"

"Because him, his father, and his boy Vuse are world class ass holes," Elliot told her. "They think they're better than me and Fin because we're NCO's and his father is an officer who not only works for the defense side but he's the head of this forts JAG. Plus all three of us have had five overseas tours between us while his father just sits on state side and does jack shit while we go out there and fight for our country. I mean you're a field medic, Warner; how often were you shot at for just helping your fellow airmen out?"

Warner shrugged once again. "I lost count after 200."

Elliot opened his mouth to say something when Warner's name was being called out.

She turned and smiled at another girl and gave her a brief wave before turning back to Elliot and Fin. "I'm serious, you guys, leave him alone."

Elliot and Fin rolled their eyes as she left and sat up in the bleachers and began chatting with the girl who had waved to her.

"I like her but god she can be annoying sometimes," Elliot muttered lowly.

Fin nodded in agreement before he turned away and nudged Elliot with his elbow. "Look who just showed up."

Elliot turned to where Fin was looking and smiled as he saw Trevor and Olivia, who was wearing a tight pair of jeans a low cut top walk in followed by Vuse and Alex.

Fin let out a low whistle as Trevor and Olivia stopped suddenly and kissed one another. "Damn! I wish you had bet me instead of you. How in the name of hell did Langan get a girl so damn fine?"

Elliot shook his head as he watched the two of them walk up the steps; his eyes glued to her ass. "I don't know, but I can promise you by the end of the month, she'll be so busy screaming my name she won't even be able to remember his."

Fin shook his head as Elliot smirked before he went up and sat down a few rows down from her. "Keep dreaming, man, keep dreaming…"

* * *

"You two seem awfully chummy this morning," Olivia said with a smirk as she looked back at the chattering Alex and Seth as they walked up the bleachers to take their seats. "I take it you two had a good time last night?"

"Not as good as yours and Trevor's considering I could hear the bed springs and the screams and the slaps from my room," Alex shot back.

Olivia shrugged and looked up at Trevor and grinned a smile full of seductiveness at him. "My man knows what I want."

Trevor chuckled and leaned down and kissed her momentarily holding up traffic.

"I say we go and leave these two love birds alone," Seth muttered low in Alex's ear. "I for one would much rather focus all my attention on the hot military men in the tight pants."

Alex nodded eagerly in agreement before turning back to a still kissing Olivia and Trevor. "We're gonna go sit somewhere else, alright? We'll meet you out front when the games over."

Olivia gave a nod and wrapped her arms around Trevor's neck.

"Will you two hurry the hell up?" a man from behind them asked rather annoyed.

The two of them broke apart and Trevor turned to the man and opened his mouth to say something but Olivia tugged on his hand and cleared her throat loudly.

He got the message and simply gave the man a quick glare before he and Olivia went off and found their own seats. Once they were settled Trevor looked at his watch. "We got a few minutes before the game starts; can I get you anything to drink?"

Olivia nodded. "A diet coke would be nice."

"One diet coke coming up," Trevor said with a smile before he got up from his seat. Olivia looks after him for a moment before she turns back towards the field where the two teams would be playing.

She heard someone walk over and sit down beside her.

"Sorry, but the seats taken."

Olivia turned to smile apologetically at the man before she saw just who it was.

"What do you want?" Olivia asked sharply as Elliot threw his hands up in mock surrender.

"If you promise not to slap me again, I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I was a dick to Langan last night."

Olivia looked at him with the cold scowl for a moment before her face fell into something more relaxed. "I'm sorry too. And honestly I wasn't that mad that you grabbed him, it's just I figured if I slapped you first it would have saved you and Trevor a lot of pain."

"And how so?"

"I slapped you because I knew you wouldn't hit me back. Trevor hates you and assumed you would have, so he got me out of there before anything could happen to me."

Elliot nodded. "Great plan. I just wish you would have taken it a little easy when it came to the actual slapping."

Olivia laughed and Elliot couldn't help but smile at the sound. "So last night before you kicked my ass, you never told me what you were going to school for."

"Criminal Justice, I just have a few semesters left before I get my Masters then it's off the academy in the NYPD."

"You have got to be shitting me."

"Why?"

"Because, believe it or not, that's exactly what I want to do after I get out of the service next year."

Olivia raised her brow in disbelief and Elliot nodded. "I swear to god. Then after I'm a patrolman for a few years I want to transfer to SVU."

Olivia's disbelief fell into one of astonishment. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah… why?"

"I have that exact same plan."

The two grinned at one another before Elliot moved a bit closer to her. "So, Olivia, I was wondering something."

"What's up?" she asked as she slowly inched away from him.

Elliot shrugged and got closer still. "I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to discuss life goals over say a drink tonight."

Olivia shook her head and smiled apologetically at him. "Sorry, but I have plans with Trevor tonight. That and I don't really go out with service men."

Elliot backed off just a little. "Why not?"

Olivia cleared her head and looked down at the ground. "You're gonna hate me for the answer."

"Trust me, whatever the reason is, I've heard it all before."

Olivia took a deep breath and looked up at him. "I don't date service men because of what they do overseas… what they're allowed to get away with."

Elliot pulled back at once and gave her a slight glare. "What the hell do you mean 'what we're allowed to get away with'?"

"Regarding rape, abuse towards women, the fact that if a woman accuses a man of rape over there he gets a slight demotion and she gets red flags in her files and hated by the entire unit."

"That's bull shit!" Elliot snapped. "I've had two tours overseas and I have NEVER raped a woman, and no one in my platoon has ever done anything like that!"

"Told you that you were gonna hate me," Olivia said dryly.

"Oh trust me, I don't hate you. I'm just glad as hell you don't have the balls to sign up for the military because I sure as shit wouldn't want you in my platoon or defending and protecting any one of my fellow Marines!"

"Well considering women aren't even allowed on the front lines, I wouldn't have to protect your fellow marines!" she yelled back.

Elliot stood up as did Olivia and got into a fighting stance.

"What? Do you think I'm gonna hit you or something?" Elliot scoffed and shook his head. "That proves how freaking little you know about Marines; true Marines. We protect civilians; we defend your right to say crap like that… I would never in my life hurt a woman, but you wanna go and stereotype and lump all service men into one you go right ahead. I just pray to God you never need our real protection."

Giving her a final glare Elliot stormed off leaving Olivia standing there completely frozen.

She looked after his retreating back for a few moments before she sat back down; his words echoing in her mind.

A minute later Trevor came back with two sodas and two plates of pizza. "Got your soda and something to-, Olivia, you alright?"

Trevor sat down next to her and set the refreshments down and looked over at her in confusion. "Liv baby, what happened?"

Olivia shook her head and turned to him and gave him a smile she knew he could see right through. "Nothing… I'm fine, Trevor."

In an attempt to reassure him she reached down and grabbed her drink and took a big swig from it.

After she finished she turned to him and smiled a clearly fake smile once more before she leaned up against him. "Olivia, if something's wrong then-."

"I promise you, I'm fine."

She reached up and kissed him on the lips and ran her hand through his hair. She pulled away and gave him a smile that finally passed as legitimate and ran her finger up and down his chest. "Now let's watch the game, alright? Then we can go back to my room and maybe we can get a replay of last night?"

Trevor chuckled and kissed her once more before he wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him, completely missing the look of complete and utter sadness in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

I own no one but my own people

**Later that night, Alex's room, Base Lodging.**

"Can we _please w_atch something else?" Seth whined loudly as he and Alex sat on her bed together watching the TV in her room. "This movie is beyond stupid! I thought you said it was scary!"

"It is scary!" Alex argued.

"They're puppets attacking good looking people in their late teens and early twenties!"

"They're scary looking puppets!"

"Plus not to mention the acting is beyond horrid," Seth continued as if he hadn't even heard her. "Even for a B list movie."

Alex shrugged as she popped another handful of popcorn in her mouth. "That girl in the red sweater is kind of good."

Seth scoffed and rolled his eyes. "That Maria or Mayra is worse than all of them! She won't go anywhere in her career, trust me."

"It's Mariska, and… alright, you're probably right, but it's still a scary movie!"

Seth took the remote from her and ejected the tape from the player. "No."

Alex rolled her eyes in annoyance and took a sip form her soda. "You're such a jerk!"

Seth chuckled and shrugged. "Maybe that's why I'm still single."

Alex raised a brow in confusion. "How on earth are you still single? You're hot, you're intelligent, you're funny…"

Seth looked at her in disbelief. "Are you serious? My father or best friend doesn't even know I'm gay. Plus I live on an Army base, trust me; the rumors about sailors are totally wrong. The pickings are as slim as they come."

"So move. You're over twenty three, you're in college… you don't have to live on a base forever."

"I don't plan to. But right now I'm a college student whose father makes a shit load of money every month and has no problems giving me any of it and letting me live in his house completely free as long as I go to school, which by the way, his GI Bill is paying for so..."

Alex looked at him for a moment, a frown growing on her face. "So you just stay single and act like a masochistic dick to every woman you meet?"

"I hate myself for it too," Seth muttered. "I hate acting like some A typical stereotypical ass just to keep up this false charade. I use it as punishment for my lack of bravery however. Every time I insult or degrade a woman, I feel just a little bit worse about the lie I have tried so hard to keep covered."

"Then just stop, Seth. You don't have to act like a prick to every woman you meet."

"I can't just change the role now. What if half way through, Romeo had stopped acting so romantic and decided he was just going to have sex with Juliet just because she was there and started doing that to every woman he met and stopped caring about loving any one? People wouldn't think that was Romeo and would know that's not the famous character. Only with a select people can I honestly be myself. Otherwise… I'm just a character."

There was silence in the room for a moment before Seth cleared his throat and shrugged. "About the staying single, I don't really mind that because I can't date anyone locally because I know it'll get back to Trevor or my parents."

"Well what if you were to date someone un local?"

Seth shrugged. "I don't know. I've never really like gone out and really been anywhere besides bases and military towns."

Alex let out a squee of happiness and bounced up and down on the bed, the sorrow from their previous conversation seemed to disappear. "I'm SO gonna hook you up!"

Instead of looking rejoiced or even remotely happy like Alex had predicted, he looked angry. "Oh that's real nice, Alex. You assume that since I'm gay any other gay man I come across I'm gonna fall head over heels with?"

Alex felt a stab of annoyance as she shook her head. "No. I've known this guy for a year now, Olivia introduced me to him; they're in a lot of classes together."

"A cop wannabe? Eww, no thanks."

"He doesn't want to be a cop in the slightest regard. He's only minering in criminal justice. His major is Psychology, and not only does he have the highest GPA in his major, he's currently on the Presidents list, wants to get his doctrine, speaks three languages fluently, and he's shorter then you."

Seth seemed to perk up at the mention of that fact. "Tell me more."

Alex smile reappeared on her fade as Seth moved closer to her. "His name is George Huang, he wants' to work for the FBI and be a forensic psychiatrist. He's very soft spoken, a little shy, kind of quiet, but very intelligent. And he's also Chinese, but not like one of those nerdy Asians. He's kind of hot, actually, and he's recently single."

Seth raised a brow for a moment and he crossed his arms. "And the reason you kept this perfect man from me for the past two days is because…?"

Alex laughed and shrugged. "Must have slipped my mind. But if you want I could call him up, tell him to come on down. Then when Trevor and Olivia leaves you'll have the rest of the summer together, and then what happens will happen, you know? So do you want me to call him and tell him to come down?"

Seth bit his bottom lip for a moment. He looked as if he was silently debating the question before he nodded, his own smile growing on his face. "Yeah call him. I swear, Alex, he better be gorgeous."

"He is, trust me."

The two smiled at one another before there was a knock on the door.

Alex got up from the bed and rushed over to the door and looked out the peep hole for a moment before she stepped back and opened it. "Hey, Liv, what's up?"

Olivia shrugged in indifference. She was wearing a light blue tank top and a pair of tight jean shorts. "Nothing. I'm going to the store and I was wondering if you wanted anything."

"Liv, it's ten a clock at night."

"I wanted to go tonight so that I wouldn't have to go tomorrow but seriously do you want anything?

"Pick me up a case of water," Alex told her. "This Georgia heat is getting to me. Where's Trevor?" Alex asked as she looked past Olivia expecting to see the tall man with her.

"After the game he had to go straight to work and he's pulling a double," Olivia said with a frown as if the very thought of Trevor being away from her made her upset. "I told him to call in, but he said that since he's leaving in a few weeks, he promised the manager to work every day of his shift and then some if he wants' a glowing recommendation."

Alex nodded in understanding before Olivia looked past her at Seth and gave him a brief smile. "Hey, Seth."

"'Sup, Benson?" Seth said as he leaned back on the bed and readjusted himself, quickly falling back into the role he had played for so long. "Damn, baby," he said with a low whistle as he looked her up and down. "Now I know why my man is so eager to keep you. You are one damn fine piece of ass!"

Olivia gave him a slight glower before she turned back to Alex who didn't look annoyed or angry at the way Seth had treated Olivia, but almost sorrow.

"I'll be back in a few hours. I'll see you later, Alex."

"See you later, Liv."

With a final glare towards Seth, Olivia walked away with Alex shutting the door behind her.

Alex turned back to Seth and frowned who repeated her motion. He slammed his head against the headboard and felt tears spring to his eyes. "God I hate myself," he muttered softly.

Alex said nothing as she went back over to him and hugged him tightly, Seth following her footsteps.

* * *

**Two hours later, Optix Grocery's.**

"That'll be one hundred seven dollars and sixty eight cents," the clearly bored cashier informed Olivia as she sighed heavily.

Olivia raised a brow in astonishment before she slid her debit card through the card reader. She typed in her information before the cashier gave her a clearly fake smile. "Thanks for shopping with us tonight and you have a pleasant day."

Olivia gave her a minor glare as she grabbed her cart full of groceries for the remaining weeks ahead and headed towards the exit. She stepped outside the door and swallowed hard as she looked around the parking lot with only five cars parked and two guys who looked in their early twenties laughing and joking on top of their own car which was parked only one space away from hers the dim street light above her giving Olivia her only source of light.

She took a deep breath and took another step before someone grabbed her shoulder.

She let out a small scream and turned around her fists raised.

"Whoa, Olivia, calm down," Elliot said as he let go of her shoulder and held his hands up in mock surrender.

Olivia let out a shaky breath and put her hand to her beating heart. "Christ, Elliot, you scared me. Are you on duty tonight?" she asked as she looked over his camouflaged uniform and police belt.

Elliot chuckled and straightened out his cap that had gone slightly sideways and nodded. "My captain has me working the midnight shift tonight so yeah. But I wanted to tell you I was sorry about today, I just… I kind of wanted to apologize to you actually."

Olivia lowered her hands and looked at him in confusion. "Really?"

Elliot nodded. "I know it's your right to say stupid stuff like that and I over reacted and I shouldn't have."

"It's not stupid if you look at the facts."

"It's not facts though," Elliot said a little harsher then he had intended. "You just don't know what you're talking about."

Olivia crossed her arms as she and Elliot stared one another down. "Maybe you've never raped anyone or one of your buddies or platoon members did, but it happens a hell of a lot more often than you think and they're get away with it because they can shoot someone right between the eyes 500 yards back or can do a hundred pushups a minute!"

Elliot shook his head. "You're crazy. I don't even know why the hell I even apologized to you when you're the one that should be apologizing to me!"

"Apologize to you!" Olivia shouted. "What the hell for? For letting you in on something you as a Soldier should-."

"Marine!"

"Whatever! But you as a Marine should know about your fellow co workers? Face it, Stabler, I'm right, you're wrong, and you can't stand that!"

Elliot glowered at her and he shook his head in disgust. "Whatever, Benson. Just leave me alone."

Olivia watched in anger as he walked into the store shaking her head slightly. "God what a bastard! Now I know why Trevor hates him."

She turned and headed towards her car where the two boys were still talking and laughing with one another. Getting closer she could see an empty six pack on their trunk with a bottle in one of the man's hand.

The one who was sitting on the trunk with the bottle in his hand was a brunette with cold steely gray eyes and the other had his dark blonde hair in a ponytail with dark blue eyes. Both were wearing dark colored T-shirts and jeans, and although Olivia knew there was no way they could be in the military with the length of their hair, their muscular bodies clearly showed evidence that they worked out like service men.

She walked past them their laughter stopped and the brunette on top of the trunk let out a low whistle.

"Damn, girl! Why don't you back up so we can see that nice ass of yours again?"

"Why don't you go bother someone else?" Olivia snapped harshly as she reached her own car.

The brunette man scoffed and hopped off the car emptying the last of the bottle. "Trust me, baby, every woman wants' to be _bothered_ by me. It's just that I'm very selective. You however, passed the test with flying colors."

"I'm sure you being ultra selective is the reason you can't get any women," Olivia told him as she opened up her trunk and began to put groceries in.

The blonde let out a laugh at his friend's humiliation. The brunette glowered at her before he went over to her and stood behind her for a moment.

Olivia tensed up as she heard the man standing behind her. She swallowed hard and gripped the trunk painfully tight desperately trying to think of what to do but the fear that consumed her overtook all of her rationality.

"That was incredibly rude," he growled softly, dropping the beer bottle so that it shattered at their feet. His hands came to reach around her and wrapped around her waist.

"Don't touch me!" Olivia snarled as brave as she could manage as she whipped around and faced the man.

He laughed coldly before he grabbed her wrists in an iron clad grip. "I think you should apologize to me."

"Let me go!" Olivia shouted as she tried to pull out of his clutches.

The man swung her around before slamming her up against her window and pressed up against her rubbing his crotch against hers.

Olivia opened her mouth to scream but the man covered her mouth with his hand. The blonde ran up and restrained her hand that had come momentarily free.

The brunette sneered at her as Olivia tried to wiggle her way out of his grasp letting out an audible whimper when she felt his semi hardened member pressing up against her.

"Are you gonna apologize for being rude?"

Olivia nodded frantically, willing to do anything that would prevent him from moving any closer to… no! She refused to let that one word enter her mind at that moment.

"I'm gonna uncover your mouth now," he muttered as he leaned in and put his mouth next to her ear, his hot breath against her skin causing her to shudder in disgust. "And if you try to scream. I'm not afraid to kill ya. Do you got me?"

Olivia nodded once more tears stinging her eyes as she tried to take a breath. The man gave a curt nod before he uncovered her mouth and she started to speak at once. "I'm sorry," she breathed hurriedly. "I was rude, I'm so sorry. Will you please let me go?"

Both men laughed cruelly at her and Olivia shrunk back as far as she could go against the car. The blonde shook his head. "I don't know, man. That was kind of a weak ass apology."

The brunette nodded in agreement as his eyes traveled up and down her body. "I know. I mean this bitch really hurt my feelings. I think that a more… physical apology would suffice, don't you?"

Olivia opened her mouth to scream once more when the brunette slammed his hand against her mouth just as hard as the first time. Olivia bit down as hard as she could and heard the man scream before he pulled away from her clutching his now bleeding hand,

"Help me!" she screamed as loud as she possibly could; praying for anyone to hear her.

"Shut her up!" the blonde yelled as he gripped both of her wrists in an effort to stop her from escaping.

The brunette looked as his freely bleeding hand for a moment before he turned back to her and narrowed his eyes at her. "With pleasure."

He gripped her other wrist painfully tight and yanked her down onto the concrete ground on her back in between the two cars. The blonde grabbed both of her wrists once more and held them high above her head nearly crushing them.

"NO!" she shrieked as she brunette climbed on top of her. She tried to move back and forth to throw him off balance and to get out from underneath him but he stayed on top of her and the blonde refused to lessen the grip on her hands. "Somebody help me PLEASE!"

"You stupid little cunt," he snarled as he got in between her legs and forced them open, his hands shaking so hard he was causing bruises everywhere he touched her. "Think you can just make an ass out of me huh? I'll fucking show you, you little whore!"

He reached in between them and pulled down her shorts and panties and ran his hands roughly along her stomach before he ripped at her tank top so hard that with a loud ripping sound, it came undone from the straps. The man tore it from her body in a fit of rage before he gripped her bra and tugged at it just as hard, ripping that as well and now leaving her completely exposed.

Olivia let out a sob as she tried to make sense of what was going on around her. It was all happening so fast; she didn't even have a chance attempt to fight him off.

"Please," she begged as the sobs escaped her as he ran his hands over her breasts and clutched them painfully hard; tweaking and pinching the tips until he had made them hard. "Please don't do this! Don't do this! Help me, somebody, PLEASE!"

"Shut up!" the man growled as he reached in between them and Olivia let out a more terrified scream as she heard him unzip and unbutton his jeans and felt as he pulled them and his boxers down, his now fully aroused member pressing up against her thigh.

He smirked down at her and pushed her legs further apart as he positioned himself right outside her entrance, his hands gripping her breasts once more. "This might hurt a little."

* * *

"Twenty thirty two," the same cashier that had rang out Olivia minutes ago told him.

"For three items?" Elliot asked astonished. The clerk shrugged. "They were expensive items. Now are you going to pay or not?"

Elliot opened his mouth to protest the outrageous prices before he heard something outside. Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Elliot shushed her and listened once more but the strange noise disappeared. He shook his head. "I must be hearing things. But come on! Twenty three dollars for a pack of gum, two bottles of water, and some cold coffee?"

"Look, man, I don't make the prices, I just collect the money. Now either pay or get out of my store, I close in three minutes."

Elliot shook his head as he got out his wallet. "This is robbery!"

"So don't buy it and go somewhere else."

Elliot glared at her and was about to hand her the money when he heard the same noise as before. It almost sounded like a faint scream.

"Now tell me you didn't hear that!" Elliot asked as he looked around the store for the cause of the noise but could find nothing that would be able to cause that sound.

Elliot shook his head once more before he opened his mouth when he heard a noise once more, this time clearer than ever. "Help me!" he heard the faint scream. "Somebody, please!"

Elliot threw the woman a twenty and a five, grabbing his supplies and almost running out of the store.

He stopped dead when he got out side looking around the parking lot for a moment seeing nothing but the five cars when he heard a blood curdling scream come from in between two of the cars.

Dropping the items Elliot gripped his gun and ran over to where he had heard the scream his heart pumping loudly.

"This might hurt a little," a man's voice sneered followed by another scream this time worse than all others before. It almost stopped Elliot in his tracks but he forced himself to keep running.

Pulling out his gun he reached the two cars and pointed his gun at the ground when the scene met his eyes.

One man was on top of a woman while another held her arms above her head.

"MP; get the fuck off of her now!" Elliot shouted as he cocked his gun alternating his aim between the man on top of the still unknown woman and the man who was holding the woman's arms above her head. "Now, you bastards!"

The blonde looked up from what was going on in front of him and raised his hands at once.

The man on top of the woman looked behind him and his eyes widened as he too raised his hands. "Move away from her now!" Elliot snarled as he took a step closer to him and the victim.

"Al- alright, man, just don't shoot!" the brunette pleaded as he stood up from the ground.

Elliot gripped him by the arm and slammed him up against the car, still not looking down at the unmoving victim.

"Get over here!" he ordered the blonde who nodded hastily and moved towards Elliot and the other man. Elliot took out both sets of hand cuffs and using one to cuff them together and the other to cuff the brunette to the side mirror. "One move or one word out of your mouths and you're both dead!" he threatened as he made the cuffs as tight as they would go.

Elliot put his gun away and turned towards the victim for the first time and gasped at what he saw in front of him.

"Help me," Olivia whispered softly. "Help me, please."

Elliot raced beside her and kneeled down beside her, taking off his top and covering as much as he could with it. "Don't worry, Olivia," he said softly, "I'll help you, I promise."

She let out a sob and nodded and clutched his coat tightly as she began to shake, feeling a bitter chill even in the beginning of June.

Elliot grabbed his radio and pressed the button and put it to his mouth. "This is Sergeant Elliot Stabler, 1-61 Marines, MP Unit, do you copy, over?"

He let go of the button and waited only a moment before a voice came through. "This is Corporal Sarah Whitney 1-61 Marines, MP Unit; go ahead, Sergeant, over."

"I got a female victim of assault, possibly rape at the parking lot of Optix Grocery's on third and West Chester and two suspects handcuffed to a car right now. She looks like she might be going into shock. I'm gonna need an ambulance and another squad car because I'm riding with the victim to Eisenhower medical, over."

There was slightly longer silence before Sarah's voice came back through. "Roger that, Sergeant; female assault victim at the parking lot of Optix Grocery on third and West Chester two suspects handcuffed and in your possession, need a ambulance and a squad car, over and out."

Elliot put his radio back before he turned back to Olivia and felt his heart break as she let out another sob.

"Please" she whispered so softly he almost had to strain to listen. "Help me."

"It's alright, Olivia," he told her just as softly. "Everything's gonna be alright…"

* * *

1:45 AM, Eisenhower Medical Center

Trevor slammed the doors open as he ran through the hospital finally coming to rest at one of the rooms. He glanced inside for a brief moment seeing Olivia lying down on the bed sleeping with Elliot sitting closely beside her before he opened the door and walked inside.

Elliot stood up at once and walked over to him.

"Thank you," Trevor said in an almost broken voice speaking quietly. "The doctor told me what happened, they told me you saved her and if it hadn't of been for you..."

Elliot shook his head. "You or her never has to thank me for that."

Trevor shook his head and Elliot was surprised to see tears in his eyes. "You don't understand, Stabler. What those… those bastards almost did to her tonight is her worst fear, something she wants to help fight when she gets out of college, something she is very much already personally involved in. It would have ruined her."

Elliot cocked his brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"It's not my place to give you all the details of her life, but just know that she will never forget what you did for her tonight and neither will I."

The two men looked at one another for a moment before they heard a small groan.

Elliot and Trevor turned towards her and watched as she blinked open her eyes. The moment she did Trevor rushed over to her and sat beside her. "I'm right here, baby," he said gently.

"Where's Elliot?" she asked, her voice dry and horse. Trevor straightened out and looked over at Elliot who shrugged before he cleared his throat and walked over towards her.

"I'm right here."

Olivia turned towards Trevor who tried not to seem like he was somewhat hurt at the fact she was asking for the man he disliked the most in this world. "Trevor, would you mind getting me something to drink? My throat hurts a little."

Trevor opened his mouth before he shut it again and gave her a weak smile. "Anything you want, Liv." He leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead but said nothing as he got up from the chair and walked out of the room, glaring at Elliot on the way out as if it was his fault Olivia had asked him to leave.

Once Trevor shut the door behind him Olivia took a deep shaky breath and looked down at the blanket and began playing with a loose thread on it.

Elliot walked back up to her and sat back down. "Olivia, is everything alright?"

Olivia shook her head. "No. I can't let Trevor hear this, but I just… I wanted to say I'm sorry."

Elliot parted his mouth in confusion. "Sorry for what?"

Olivia scoffed as if the answer was obvious. "For telling you what I thought of Service men, for actually thinking that. I mean, the guys who attacked me were civilians. Who knows, maybe it I deserved it for saying and thinking those things."

Elliot shook his head furiously. "No you do not, and don't you ever think that. NO ONE deserves to be raped or attacked for any reason, you included. It wasn't karma, it was two drunken assholes that saw a beautiful woman and wanted to take what they wanted from you by force, nothing else. You did not deserve what they did, and you sure as hell wouldn't have deserved what they would have done."

Olivia sniffed and wiped her eyes as she looked up at him. "Did you really just call me beautiful?"

Elliot felt a hot blush appear on his cheeks as he cleared his throat and stood up from the chair. "Trevor should be back any second now, I should probably get going. I'll send someone back tomorrow to take your statement."

He turned to leave but she reached out and grabbed a hold of his hand. "Please stay!" she cried desperately.

Elliot turned back to her and looked at her in confusion staring down at their intertwined hands. "I feel safe with you, please don't go!" she pleaded as tears appeared in her eyes.

Elliot looked back up at her and shook his head gently. "That's only because I saved you tonight. And trust me; I don't think Trevor would really want me spending the night in the same room as you."

"There are two chairs. Please, Elliot. I don't want to be alone tonight."

"You won't be alone, you'll have your boyfriend, who you love and who loves you and who would do anything to protect you."

Elliot looked down at her, his heart melting when he saw her eyes well up with tears once more.

"Olivia, I…." He sighed heavily before he nodded. "Alright I'll stay with you. I just have to call my captain and update him on what's going on."

A watery smile broke out on her face for the first time that night. "Thank you."

Elliot smiled back and went to touch her shoulder when she flinched as if he was ready to hit her. He quickly withdrew his hand and said nothing about the incident as sat down.

A few seconds later Trevor came back and looked at their still intertwined hands for a few moments causing both to turn towards him. "Got you a soda," he told her as he held up the can.

Elliot noticed he was looking at their hands and he quickly pulled out of Olivia's grasp. "She… she wants me to stay tonight."

Trevor raised his brow in confusion as he looked from a suddenly guilty looking Olivia to Elliot. "Why?"

"She says she feels safe with me," Elliot explained so that Olivia wouldn't have to.

Trevor glared at him before he turned to Olivia, his face changing form a glower into something kind. "Liv, I'll be with you every second of the night, I'll protect you, and I would die before I let anything or anyone hurt you. You don't need him, you'll have me."

"But I want _him_ though. Trevor, I'm sorry," Olivia muttered as she looked down at the blanket and sniffed as more tears appeared.

Trevor looked form Elliot who was unable to hide the somewhat smug grin back to Olivia who had missed the look Elliot gave him.

He took a deep breath and nodded. "Fine but I'm staying too, alright? Unless you just want him here. If that's the case, I'll leave right now."

"No!" she cried desperately. "Trevor, don't go please!"

She let out a sob and quickly covered it up with her hand. "Please don't go."

Trevor raced over to her and almost brutally shoved Elliot out of the way and hugged her tightly. "I'll never leave, baby, I promise," he whispered softly in her ear. He turned towards Elliot and shot him just as smug a smile before turning back, whispering comforting words to Olivia.

Elliot glared at him for a moment before he went over and sat in the furthest seat form the bed, surprising himself when he felt a hint of jealously course through him.

She was a bet, nothing more than a stupid bet with one of his friends. Why should he feel jealous that her boyfriend of god knows how long was hugging her and comforting her or that she had protested just as strongly when Trevor said he would leave and actually allowed herself to be touched by him without flinching.

"It's just a stupid bet," he told himself as the jealously grew as they continued to hold one another, "she means nothing to you, she's just a bet!"

Those words did absolutely nothing to convince him.

Please Review


End file.
